Silly Old Bear
by Poetheather1
Summary: Winnie the Pooh is trying to figure out what has happened to Christopher Robin and where he has disappeared to. He is sure it has something to do with Skool but that doesn't explain the young woman in the Hundred Acre Wood.


Silly Old Bear

While I have been accused of being many things, I have never, in my whole life, been accused of being A.A. Milne, who is the rightful owner of these stories or Christopher Robin Milne, the rightful ruler of the Hundred Acre wood. This is written purely for my own amusement. Please don't sue the broke writer. Thank you.

* * * * *

Winnie the Pooh was busy in his thoughtful spot, thinking, tapping his head in thought. "Think, think, think, think…"

Though he was a bear with very little brains, Winnie the Pooh was sure that he missed Christopher Robin. It had been a long time since the boy had been seen in the Hundred Acre Wood and none of Rabbit's many and varied relations had seen him either. Therefore, Winnie the Pooh sat there and pondered this.

One of the last things that he remembered was some vague warning about Skool or something. It had bothered him then and he was still worried about it. After it had been mentioned, Christopher had not come around much and then finally vanished. Perhaps Skool stole him away, or held him captive or something. He was unsure.

All of this worry and thinking made Winnie the Pooh's tummy rumble and Pooh Bear laughed, saying to his tummy, "I am sorry. Let's go feed you right away."

As Pooh walked away from his thoughtful spot he decided to sing a little song, "Tum ta teedum, I am rumbly in my tumbly, time for something sweet."

Pooh Bear sang his Rumbly Tumbly song and walked through the Hundred Acre Wood, happily thinking of the Honey Pots that were calling his name back at home. He passed by the Great Tree where Christopher Robin had held the various parties, like birthday parties and the one after the flood and such. The memory made Pooh Bear miss Christopher Robin even more. He saw movement up by the tree and his heart leapt. Could that be Christopher Robin? He raced forward to get a better view.

What he saw made him skid to a stop, hopping a few times as he slowed down. There, on the hill that led to the Great Tree stood a young woman in a blue and yellow summer dress, with long sandy blond hair held up in a high ponytail with a blue ribbon. She was looking around at everything fondly and Pooh wasn't sure what to make of this. It threw him and he decided that he needed some help in figuring out this puzzle. His first stop would be his dear friend Piglet, who was back at the house the two of them shared.

Piglet was busy dusting when Pooh entered the house. "Hallo Piglet."

"H-h-hello th-th-there P-p-pooh Bear." said Piglet, stopping what he was doing and turning to look at his roommate.

"I was wondering if you could help me?" Pooh asked happily.

"C-c-c-certain-n-nly." replied Piglet.

"There is a strange woman at Christopher Robin's house and I need your help to find out who they are."

Piglet's eyes went wide. "A st-st-strang-g-g-ge woman?"

"Yes. She seems familiar but I don't remember seeing her here before. Perhaps you could help me." stated Pooh, who was busy eying the pots of honey hungrily.

"Oh dear. Oh d-d-d-d-dear dear dear." stammered Piglet nervously. "Sh-sh-should we check if Owl k-k-knows anyth-th-thing?"

Pooh was thoughtful for a moment. Owl was very smart and very wise. Perhaps he would have an answer? However, Owl also had no idea where Christopher Robin was so maybe he wouldn't be the best help with this. If this young woman was connected to Christopher Robin, maybe she needed to be confronted. "No Piglet. We should find out who this stranger is ourselves."

Piglet relented and soon the two of them walked back towards the Great Tree, Piglet nervous and Pooh Bear busy eating from a small honey pot he had grabbed to have a slight smackeral of something. When they got to the tree, they didn't see anybody there. As Piglet looked frantically around, as if a Woozel was there just waiting for their inattention, Pooh just sighed and said, "Oh bother."

They headed towards Kanga's house, as she was sure to have a very practical idea, which Owl or Rabbit would miss. Besides, she might actually know who the woman was or maybe Roo did, unless he was out playing with Tigger again.

When they got to the bridge, they spotted the young woman in question standing there looking down at the water. She dropped a stick into the river and headed to the other side of the bridge to watch it come out. Winnie the Pooh cocked his head at this, as it looked as if she were playing Pooh Sticks. Surely she wouldn't know about Pooh Sticks, would she?

Piglet squeaked in surprise upon seeing the woman, which caught the woman's attention. She turned to face the two and her bright blue eyes opened wide in delight as she spotted them. She squealed happily, "Pooh Bear! Piglet!"

The young woman rushed over and gave them both big hugs, holding onto Winnie the Pooh longer than she did with Piglet. "Gosh, I missed you both."

Pooh cocked his head and looked at the girl. Up close she was even more familiar. "Do I know you?"

The girl chuckled softly to herself. "I guess things have changed since you have last seen me. Yes Pooh Bear, you know me."

"I do? Do I know that I know you?" He asked a bit confused at how he could know someone he didn't know.

The young woman smiled gently, "Yes you do."

"Oh." Pooh thought a moment, trying to make sense out of something nonsensical to him. "Well, I seem to forgotten what I used to know, so let me introduce myself to you and then you can introduce yourself to me and maybe by then I will remember what I have forgotten. I am Winnie the Pooh."

The young woman looked at the outstretched hand and grinned. She took it, shook, saying, "I am Christina Robin, but my friends call me Tina."

"Christina Robin? Christina Robin?" pondered Pooh, trying to figure out why the name sounded familiar.

Piglet's eyes went wide and he squeaked excitedly, "Christopher Robin?!"

"Not for a long time Piglet, but yes, it is me." said Tina, rubbing the top of the small pig's head fondly.

"Christina Robin? Christina Robin?" pondered Pooh, unaware of what had just been said since he was deep in a ponder. He looked up with a very confused look on his face and looked deeply into the familiar looking blue eyes. They reminded him of someone. "Christopher Robin? Is that you?"

Tina nodded. "Yes it is. I am sorry I have been away for so long, but I will probably be by more often now."

"Was it Skool?" asked Pooh in a suspicious tone.

"Was it Skool what?" replied Tina, a bit confused by what Pooh Bear had asked, as it made less since than usual.

"Was it Skool that turned you into a… girl?"

Tina laughed, a clear sound that rang through the Hundred Acre Wood. "No, I was always a girl, but I kept telling myself I wasn't. Not too many boys have tea parties with their stuffed animals you know. I just realized that I couldn't hide anymore and became myself."

"But if you were yourself how could you become yourself?" asked a very confused bear of very little brain.

"I just did. Don't worry about it."

Pooh nodded. If this was not something he needed to worry about then he didn't have to worry about it. Besides, his best friend ever had returned with a new name and look. There was obviously so much he had missed and maybe they would have the time to catch up now. Pooh Bear smiled up at her and said, "Okay. You know… I missed you Christina Robin."

Tina hugged the bear fondly and smiled at her oldest friend, deeply relieved that he had accepted her so readily. "I love you too, silly old bear."


End file.
